Awakening
by ShadowSoundAppend-archive
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to The Final Showdown. Kaito's body gives out due to Photon Mode, and he finds himself in the care of an unexpected person. Rated T just in case.
1. Collision

**A/N: I guess you could consider this a sequel to The Final Showdown... A big thank you to those who reviewed! I... *tears* KAITOOO ;_;**

**S.S.A: I wish this happened instead of Kaito dying ;_; *sobs***

**Ryuuko: Sa doesn't own ZEXAL. If she did... Kaito wouldn't have... *starts crying too***

~~~X~~~

"Go! Neo Galaxy Eyes, Photon Dra-" Kaito stopped short as he felt the familiar stab of pain shoot through his head.

_'No... not yet... I still have to win... this duel...'_

Cursing as his feet gave way, he felt his vision go blurry before his body pitched sideways, heading straight towards the surface of the moon. Orbital's startled cries rang in his ears as he braced himself for the impact that was sure to await him.

It never happened.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Kaito!"

~~~X~~~

Misael had never expected his longtime rival to black out in the middle of the duel. Looking back, he realized that Photon Transformation had heavily damaged the ex-Number Hunter's body to the point in which his vision was constantly going blurry.

_'He still owes me a duel.'_

With that thought in mind, he darted towards his rival, catching the other blonde as he fell. Carefully making his way towards the spaceship, ignoring the protests of Kaito's robotic companion, he slowly set the unconscious teen down on a chair.

Orbital transformed back into his normal form and stood protectively in front of Kaito.

"Stay away from Kaito-sama, Barian!"

Yet again, his indignant cries went ignored as Misael Bariaphosed, standing before the prone form of the teen who had caused them so much trouble.

_'How easy,' _he mused, _'would it be to snap his neck and be done with it...' _He shook his head furiously, '_No. Only Vector would do that. He is my rival, and I will defeat him honorably in a duel in order to prove that I am the True Galaxy Eyes Master.'_

**"Misael, Tachyon's Master,"** a faint voice resounded in his mind, a voice he recognized as Kaito's own dragon. His blue eyes widened, why would Kaito's dragon contact him, of all people?

**"Kaito Tenjo, the boy you know as my master, is dying."**

Misael flinched as if he had been struck, foreign emotions welling up inside of the crimson jewel that was his heart.

**"Yes, Photon Transformation has been using up his Life Energy, and now he only has hours left to live,"** Photon continued on sadly,

Guilt washed over the Barian Emperor as he stared at the pale, broken form before him.

_"Misael."_

A spirit form of Durbe had appeared, startling Orbital (and, not like he would admit it, him).

"Durbe...?" he blinked questioningly at him.

Said Barian smiled sadly at him, before showing him a vision of the Barian World.

Misael could not believe the sight that lay before him.

Durbe, in his human form, lay motionless in the Barian World, his body being drained of his Chaos powers. Merag was in the same state, her brother cradling her fallen form and glaring at the person responsible for it all.

Vector.

The insane Barian cackled maniacally as he began to absorb their Chaos powers.

_"Misael, Don Thousand was only using us. He wants to destroy all three of the worlds. This is the last of mine and Merag's powers. Please, use them wisely,"_ Durbe's voice sounded faint, as two sparks flew towards the yellow-skinned Barian, his friend's ghostly form fading away into nothingness.

_"Farewell, my friend."_

~~~X~~~

He was alone now. Staring forlornly at the two gems that were once the Barian's Silver Shield and the Barian's Sword of Ice, he wondered what they would have wanted him to do.

His thoughts once again drifted back to the boy lying on the bed behind him. Kaito's uneven, raspy breaths echoed throughout the room.

There was no doubt in it, he admired his rival, for fighting for what he believed in. Given the circumstances, the two had been forced to fight each other...

Approaching the dying teen on the bed, he gathered all the Chaos energy he possessed, adding in Durbe's and Merag's for good measure.

"Maybe... if we weren't fighting for our worlds, we could have been... friends..." he whispered, before using the last of the Chaos energy to heal his rival.

"Don't die yet, idiot. We still haven't found out who the True Galaxy Eyes Master is yet," he murmured, before collapsing next to Kaito.

In both their decks and extra decks, the three Galaxy Eyes and Dragluon began to glow brightly.

Jinlong's voice echoed throughout their unconscious minds.

_"Now, the dragons and their masters shall unite."_

~~~X~~~

**A/N: How was it? I apologise for not updating recently, I was really caught up with schoolwork and all… This is probably going to be a three-chapter long fic, and I'll try to update my fics every week, so please do stay tuned for more! :)**

**Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews on The Final Showdown ^^**

**(If you're looking for my MizaKai fics, just search for Tachyon Transmigration on this site. That's my other account which I use to post my M/M fics.)**

**I hope you like this, please review, and I'll (hopefully) update faster XD**


	2. Memories

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Here's the second chapter~**

**(Oh, and I know the ship crashed into the tablets, but I needed them to remain on the moon so yeah. Hey, it's fanfiction xD)**

**Warning: This chapter contains copious amounts of Child!Miza and Child!Kaito, with some Haruto thrown in for that extra adorableness. Prolonged exposure may lead to fangirling, crying, screaming and the sudden urge to hug fictional characters. Read at your own risk.**

~~~X~~~

He was floating.

Suspended over a meadow, Misael watched as a young Kaito wandered into view.

_'These are… Kaito's memories?'_

"Nii-san!" an even younger Haruto ran up to the blonde. Past Kaito smiled softly, crouching down to hug his brother.

"Show me Photon, pleaseee?" Haruto begged, giving Kaito his infamous puppy-dog eyes.

Said blonde sighed before nodding. No one could resist Haruto's pouting for long. Closing his eyes, he pulled out a plushie that looked remarkably similar to…

Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon.

Misael could not help but smirk when he saw it. Honestly, he did not expect Kaito of all people to possess plushies.

Clapping his hands in delight, Haruto proceeded to cuddle the stuffed dragon, and chasing his brother around with it.

Minutes later, they were rolling around on the soft grass, engaged in a tickle fight.

A small smile tugged at the watching Barian's lips. Humans did have a peculiar habit of partaking in this typical… lightheartedness.

Memory after memory flooded into his mind.

_'I can… understand him…'_

~~~X~~~

Kaito's eyes fluttered open as he found himself floating in midair. Two bloodied bodies lay in front of him, and he recoiled, instantly recognizing the blonde hair and blue eyes.

_'Those are… Misael's parents?'_

"Tou-san... Kaa-san…" a soft voice sobbed from behind him.

The flames consuming the village illuminated the face of the crying child. Kaito's eyes widened as he took in the broken, terrified expression of the boy.

_'This is Misael's past…'_

The Photon Tamer floated after Child Misael as he fled the wreckage of the village, watching as he met Jinlong, watching as the arrows rained upon him as he died.

Watching… as Don Thousand messed with his memories.

_"The two Galaxy Masters must come to an understanding…"_ a familiar voice said, as Jinlong materialized next to him, followed by a certain Barian (no prizes for guessing who).

_"Misael has healed you, Kaito. Now, wake up. Wake up and unleash the true power of the Galaxy Eyes!"_ Jinlong's voice grew louder and louder, as a blinding light surrounded the three of them.

~~~X~~~

"Urgh…" Kaito groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking in confusion when he found out that he could see clearly again, and that the usual throbbing in his head had disappeared.

"Good to see you're awake. Now, how do you pilot this huge chunk of metal you humans call a 'spaceship'?" Misael's questioned as he entered the room, Orbital in tow.

"K-Kaito-sama!" the robot exclaimed, as Kaito flashed a small (I'm not kidding, it's reeeally small) smile at him.

**"Kaito,"** Photon spoke suddenly, nearly startling the older Tenjo.

**"Misael is no longer a Barian, he used his Chaos powers to heal you,"** the dragon informed, as the Tachyon Master looked away awkwardly.

"We'll have a rematch after we defeat Don Thousand," the blue-eyed teen stated as he helped Kaito up.

The other blonde smirked, "Of course."

~~~X~~~

**A/N: There's still one more chapter! I think I kinda rushed this chapter, sorry! Anyway, the next chapter should be out by next week (depending on how busy I am), so stay tuned~ **

**Oh, and expect loads of dragons in the next chapter :)**

**Again, thank you for sticking with this fic. I really appreciate it :)**


	3. Union

**A/N: Right~ It's the finale~ Don't worry, this won't be the last chapter :) I'll include an Epilogue as well ^^ **

**First of all, a huge thank you to all my reviewers, who have taken the time to read (and comment) on my writing ^^**

**I'll be going back to The Maiden's Tale, my Zexal OC fic. Please read it if you have the time to~ ^^**

**Oh, and you can find me on Skype (ShadowSoundAppend) and Tumblr (tachyonic-sound). **

~~~X~~~

"Durbe, Merag, Alit and Gilag are gone as well… and Kaito and Misael are on the moon… Astral, it's up to us to defeat Vector and Don Thousand," Yuma said as the spaceship flew over the red crystals that filled the Barian World.

"Yuma! That's-" Kotori cried out as they approached the Barian God's palace.

Standing on the steps of the palace was a familiar figure, snickering in glee as he caught sight of the large spaceship descending onto a smooth stretch of crystal.

Yuma's eyes narrowed as he glared at his former friend.

"BEKUTAAA!"

**(A/N: Once again, sorry, I couldn't resist)**

~~~X~~~

"These coordinates should take you to Don Thousand's palace, at the very heart of the Barian World," Misael stated as he watched Kaito and his robot pilot the spaceship back to Heartland City, "Getting to the Barian World itself, though, would be harder than I thought it would be, without the power of Chaos."

"K-Kaito-sama! A large distortion has been detected at the field!" Orbital stuttered as he rolled into the control room. Kaito grunted in acknowledgment as he steered the spaceship towards Heartland Academy.

The two Galaxy Masters stared grimly down at the large, swirling portal that lay in the middle of the field.

_'Just you wait, Don Thousand, we'll definitely…'_

_'…kick your ass into the next century!' _**(A/N: You can guess who thought that XD)**

_'…defeat you!"_

~~~X~~~

"Yuma! Ryoga!" Kotori cried out as the two duelists were blown back by Vector's attack.

By some weird twist of fate, Yuma and Nasch ended up teaming up to defeat Vector. Along the way, he had slowly begun to accept the person he once was, Ryoga.

"My name is Nasch!" the purple Barian hissed as he staggered to his feet.

**(A/N: Well, what can I say, he's stubborn.)**

"I don't care if you're Shark or Nasch! I'm still your friend, no matter who you are!" Yuma exclaimed as he too, got to his feet, Astral glancing worriedly at the two duelists.

"How touching," a sinister voice laughed mockingly as a familiar figure materialized in front of them.

"Don Thousand!"

~~~X~~~

"Of all things, acid rain?!" Kaito grumbled as the trio scrambled out of the melting spaceship.

"K-Kaito-sama!" Orbital shouted as the older Tenjo pulled out a card.

"Come forth! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

The familiar roar of his dragon eased some of the tension from his shoulders as he and Orbital climbed on.

"Kaito," Misael spoke as he too mounted his dragon, "Race you to the palace."

The Photon Master's eyes narrowed as a smirk spread across his face.

"You're on."

"K-Kaito-sama! You're going too fast- ahhh!"

~~~X~~~

"My plan is in it's final stages. By the time you defeat Vector, the whole human world will be absorbed by Chaos, and the Astral world will follow soon aft-" Don Thousand's speech was interrupted by a blast of silver and gold light.

"Photon Stream of Destruction!"

"Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

Two voices shouted out in unison, as the beams fused together, blowing Don Thousand off his feet.

Yuma nearly fainted from shock. "That's-"

"Kaito. Misael," Astral glanced warily at the Barian (well, ex-Barian) as the two Galaxy Masters landed in front of them.

"Vector…" the Tachyon Master hissed, "You betrayed us all!"

Vector was about to respond when Kotori's surprised exclamation cut him short.

"Ah! Kaito, Misael-san, the cards!"

True enough, Neo Tachyon, Neo Photon, Prime Photon (_'Since when did Kaito have that?'_ Misael wondered) and Dragluon were glowing brightly, four beams of light shooting towards the fallen Barian God, who was still trying to get up.

A single, shared glance was all it took.

"Don Thousand! We challenge you to a duel!"

~~~X~~~

"I activate the Trap Card, Chaos Overload! This card inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent for each Chaos Xyz on the field. Right now, I have CXyz Skypalace Babylon and CXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur on my field. That's 1000 points of damage to each of you!" Don Thousand cackled as the two teens fell to the ground in agony.

It was a sight to behold, really. Tachyon, Neo Photon, Prime Photon and Dragluon (Kaito returned Jinlong to Misael before the duel) were all out on the field, each dragon radiating an aura of power.

"Kaito, you do the honors," Misael smirked as he began his turn.

"I activate the Magic Card, Forced Swap! This card allows me to switch one card in my hand with one card in my opponent's hand! I'll switch with Kaito! Then, I set three cards face-down and end my turn!" he declared as Kaito's eyes widened at the card he had received.

_'This is…'_

"Ore no turn! Draw! I activate my Magic Card, Numeron Overlay! This lets me overlay all four of my Level 8 Xyz Monsters as long as they are dragons and are of the Light attribute! I use Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 46 Dragluon, Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and Number 62 Prime Photon Dragon and reconstruct the Overlay Network!" Kaito shouted as the four dragons disappeared into the swirling portal.

"The Dragon that holds the secrets of creation, descend and lead us to victory!" The two of them chanted, as Yuma and Ryoga, who had (finally) beaten Vector, ran up, Kotori and Astral following close behind.

"Arawareyo! Number 100… Numeron Dragon!"

~~~X~~~

Don Thousand's Life Points dropping to zero.

The Barian World regenerating.

Astral thanking them.

Yuma and Ryoga running up to them.

Kotori and Orbital's alarmed cries when they struggled against the unconsciousness that threatened to claim them.

Then nothing.

~~~X~~~

_'The two Galaxy Masters have awakened the true power of the four dragons, saving all three of the worlds. May this Code be sealed away for all eternity, hopefully to never to be used again…'_

A golden dragon with the number '100' on it roared as the Numeron Code disappeared within it.

~~~X~~~

**A/N: Look out for the epilogue~ and please review! Reviews motivate me to write XD**


	4. Epilogue

**A/N: I figured we'd all need a bit of cheering up after episode 138… MIZAELLLLL *sobs* **

**I waste half a box of tissues each week, and it's all because of Zexal. **

**(I'm really sorry about the delay, I've been having some problems at home so yeah :x)**

**Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews, I may decide to upload bonus chapters, I'll see how it goes. Meanwhile, enjoy the conclusion to Awakening~ ^^**

**Also, I'll be holding a Zexal and Cfv giveaway on my Tumblr, tachyonic-sound. There's plenty of nice stuff there (like cards), so please check it out if you have the time :) **

**(and try not to think about the actual episode ;_;)**

~~~X~~~

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_'That annoying sound…'_

"They really outdid themselves in that duel…"

_'Alit?'_

"Numeron Dragon… who would have thought…"

_'… Durbe?'_

"I hope nii-san and Mizael-san wake up soon…"

_'Kaito's brother… Haruto...?'_

_"Wake up. Mizael, Kaito,"_ Jinlong's voice resounded in their minds.

Two pairs of eyelids fluttered open, to the surprise and relief of the people in the waiting room.

"Mizael! Glad you're back- ow!" Alit exclaimed, earning himself a smack on the head, "Did you have to hit me that hard?"

"NII-SAN!" Haruto practically threw himself onto Kaito as the other blonde chuckled awkwardly, petting his younger brother's head gently.

"Kaito," Mizael had slipped off the hospital bed and was walking, albeit shakily, towards the Photon Master.

"Mizael," the other duelist responded simply.

Soft grey orbs met piercing blue as a rare smile graced both their faces.

They spoke in unison, to the surprise of half the people in the room. (Alit told Yuma who told everyone else.)

**"Thank you." **

Somewhere, in a different dimension, a golden dragon gazed at the two Galaxy Masters, a serene look on its face.

~~~X~~~

**A/N: Was it too short? I hope not, and I hope you like this fic. Thank you (again) for sticking with it :) I'm really grateful ^^ **

**I'll be going back to my OC fics, The Maiden's Tale, and Their Little Star before I start on any new fics. **

**Do check them out if you have the time :) **


End file.
